


Let it all go

by justtoogaytofunction



Category: Glee
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Desperation, Diapers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omorashi, Scat, Watersports, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtoogaytofunction/pseuds/justtoogaytofunction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt wears diapers, but doesn't actually use them.He likes the comfort of them, and he started using them when his Mom died.<br/>Blaine knows that Kurt wears diapers and is totally fine with it,  but he thinks Kurt should actually use the diapers, and he goes about trying to talk Kurt into using them, but Kurt resists the idea and continues to use the toilet.<br/>Blaine comes up with other ideas to try to persuade Kurt to use his diaper.He gets Kurt to drink a lot and then cuddles him, pushing down on his full bladder.<br/>He encourages Kurt to go but Kurt won’t, so, Blaine pulls out all the stops to try to get Kurt to wet his diaper, pushing down hard on his bladder and whispering encouraging things to Kurt to try to get him to let.<br/>Blaine has his hand pressed to the front of Kurt's diaper, and can feel when the first spurt comes out, encouraging Kurt to fully let go for him. Kurt finally relaxes and wets his diaper, relief going over his face from holding it so long.<br/>Blaine’s proud of Kurt and they stay cuddling for a while, until Kurt has to poop. After encouragement from Blaine, he messes his diaper.<br/>Afterwards, Blaine cleans kurt and changes his diaper for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it all go

It’s the Easter holidays, when the days are warm and sunny, Blaine a frequent visitor of the Hummel household. Carole went to visit relatives for the week, Burt coming with her, and with an empty house, Kurt and Blaine are making the most of it.  
This day was one of the hottest, prompting Blaine to turn up in shorts and a t shirt, Kurt trying not to oggle at his thighs. Giving him a hug and a slow, drawn out kiss, Kurt invites him in, both of them settling down on the couch to watch a movie.  
A few minutes in and they're lying down, Kurt snuggled up against Blaine, their hips slowly grinding but not enough to get hard. They just like the reassuring feel of each other’s bodies moving against their own. It’s when the movie’s silent for a few seconds, that Blaine hears the familiar crinkle of a diaper.

He knows Kurt sometimes wears them.After a lot of blushing and stuttering last year, Kurt had eventually admitted he wore them because they made him comfortable. After his mom died, Kurt had told him, he had accidents almost every night. The doctor had said they were most likely due to stress and grief, something that would go away with time and not to worry about. And they had, after a few months, but then Kurt moved to McKinley and became every bully’s target. After his first term, the wetting had started again. Only this time it wasn't just bedwetting. 12 year old Kurt would be studying at home, then notice his thighs were wet, looking down to see he’s had an accident. He’d be on his laptop before feeling a dribble of urine leak from his cock, only just stopping the flow before it got any bigger.  
Then of course, Kurt grew worried about having the accidents in the first place, the added stress only making them more frequent. Ordering a package online, Kurt had brought his first diapers age 13, glad to find a comfort in them he thought he had lost.  
‘But why are you wearing them now?’ Blaine had asked Kurt, after putting his fingers down Kurt’s waistband to find the white, crinkly plastic.  
Kurt had shrugged, only telling the truth after Blaine had given him a tight hug, reassuring him that whatever said was fine.  
‘I just like the comfort sometimes, okay?’ Kurt had admitted, looking down in shame. ‘It just makes me feel at ease.’  
‘But-but you don’t wet now?’ Blaine hesitantly asked. ‘I mean, I don't mind if you do and it’s not your fault-’  
‘No, no,’ Kurt quickly said. ‘It stopped when i joined Glee. It’s just with all my final exams and stuff, I just like wearing them at home. the kind of make me feel safe.’  
Blaine had kissed Kurt then, saying he didn’t mind one bit. And Kurt had fallen in love with Blaine a little bit more.

 

Thinking to himself that Kurt must be wearing a diaper, Blaine smiles to himself. he’s become so used to Kurt wearing them during exam periods or other stressful times, Blaine’s begun to find it cute. He had told Kurt this once, and Kurt hadn’t understood it at all. But Blaine does. Even so, he doesn’t get why Kurt won’t actually use them. He suggested this once before, Kurt saying he thought that was ‘weird’ and ‘disgusting.’ ‘I don’t actually need them, Blaine,’ he had said. ‘I think I’ve used them enough already.’ But Blaine hasn’t given up just yet.

‘Kurt?’ he asks, folding his fingers into Kurt’s hand. ‘Why are you wearing a diaper?’  
Kurt looks at Blaine, seeing the boy entirely relaxed, limbs soft and wrapped over his own.  
‘I was doing my coursework before you came,’ he says, the answer justifiable to Blaine. Kurt turns away, eyes focussing back on the TV.  
Blaine rubs Kurt’s back as they resume watching the film, occasionally pecking light kisses along the back of Kurt’s neck.

‘I’m hungry,’ Blaine complains after the film finishes. Kurt’s still lying on the sofa in a state of elation; they had just spent the past five minutes heavily making out, Blaine unknowingly giving Kurt a semi. That’s another thing about diapers, they’re amazing at hiding an erection. Not that Kurt needs to hide it though, but he’s getting hungry too and is kind of glad they stopped.  
‘There’s soup in the fridge,’ he tells Blaine, yawning and walking over to join him. ‘I’ll heat it up if you want.’  
‘No it’s fine, i can do it. Just sit down, okay?’  
Kurt thanks Blaine, sitting down at the table, watching Blaine heat it up.  
‘So what do you want to do after this?’ Kurt asks, inspecting the hair on his arm.  
Blaine says nothing but grins at Kurt, raising a suggestive eyebrow. Kurt sees, rolling his eyes but smiling back none the less.  
‘We’ll see,’ is all he says, completely intending to give Blaine what he wants.

‘God, that soup was spicy,’’ Kurt says afterwards, gritting his teeth. ‘Do you want some water?’  
Blaine says yes, and Kurt gets them some, pouring himself a whole pint. Blaine jokes about downing it in one, knowing that when Kurt drinks anything quickly he gets a desperate need to pee a short while later. Kurt never remembers this though, surprising Blaine when he does drown the pint, water dribbling down his chin.  
‘Bet you can’t do another one,’ Blaine says, egging kurt on.  
Kurt’s not one to succumb to peer pressure, least of all when it’s from Blaine Anderson of all people. But there’s something in the way Blaine says it, as if it would be the hottest, most erotic thing ever to see his boyfriend relax his throat, letting himself be filled up with as much liquid possible. Plus, Kurt's mouth is still on fire. So, tipping back his head, he does.  
‘Ahh,’ he sighs, setting the glass down on the table. ‘Are we done now, Blaine?’  
‘Are you?’  
Kurt glares at him, trying to harden his eyes. it doesn’t work, and just results in him giving Blaine a big, mushy smile as Blaine stands up to wrap his arms around Kurt’s waist.  
‘You feel so nice,’ Blaine mutters into krt;s ear. ‘Wanna hug you all day.;  
Kurt laughs, grabbing Blaine’s hand and taking him upstairs.

They lie on Kurt’s bed, spooning, Kurt’s body in front of Blaine’s. Kurt’s not the smallest of them, but it works, the sounds of their heavy breathing filling the room as Blaine rubs his thumb against Kurt’s, his breath sending shivers down kurt’s spine from where it tickles the back of his neck.  
Blaine’s just beginning to rock his hips slightly, silently suggesting they move on to something more, when Kurt squirms a little, Blaine feeling Kurt’s thighs tense for a few seconds before he repositions himself. Checking the time, Blaine smiles. It’s been thirty minutes since Kurt downed his last pint of water. Now, he’ll have two pints of water aching to come out of him ,as well as a large bowl of soup. It's just up to blaine to persuade him to use his diaper. Blaine wraps his hands tighter around Kurt’s waist, slowly pressing on kurt’s stomach, where he can feel it swollen slightly, bloated with piss.  
Kurt still doesn’t say anything but breathes a bit heavier, wanting to stay like this, body pressed up against Blaine’s, as long as possible. Undiscouraged, Blaine presses down slightly harder, using the act of pulling Kurt closer to his body as an excuse.

‘Gotta pee,’ Kurt finally says, the dull weight of his bladder heavy and pressing against the inside of his stomach. He’s kind of kept it to the point where he’s desperate, body aching to release the piss kept inside of him.  
‘Noooo,’ Blaine moans, under the pretence of wanting to cuddle more. ‘Stay.’ He presses down on Kurt’s bladder, feeling the boy spasm slightly next to him.  
Kurt tries to wiggle out of Blaine’s hold but Blaine just pulls him closer, kissing Kurt’s neck to try take his mind off it. But Kurt needs to go, now. He’s not sure hes’ going to make it to the bathroom without leaking a bit- even the thought of standing up seems impossible right now.  
‘Blaine, I have to,’ Kurt says, slightly breathless. ‘Let go, come on.’  
‘Cuddles,’ Blaine persists, squeezing kurt. Maybe squeezing Kurt too much.  
Kurt’s not sure, the diaper’s pretty thick, but their may have been a small spurt of pee that leaked just then. oh fuck, he really does have to go.  
‘Blaine if you don’t let me go I’m going to piss myself,’ he says, expecting Blaine to give in. What he doesn't expect, however, is for Blaine’s hold to get stronger.  
‘So?’ Blaine asks, flicking his tongue over the back of Kurt’s neck, making him shiver slightly, beginning to panic about the desperate need of his bladder. ‘You’re wearing a diaper.’  
‘I’m not going to use it, Blaine! That would be disgusting and- just ew, Blaine!’ Kurt squeals, grossed out by the thought.  
‘I don’t think so.’  
The words shock Kurt. Of course wetting a diaper at age 18 was gross, wasn’t it? For a split second he considers what it would be like to let go here, release the bursting contents of his bladder and have it soaked up by his diaper. But no, he can’t do that. But- does he want to? He kind of does, it would be the height of comfort, being able to let go right now, so safe in his diaper and Blaine’s arms.  
Encouraged by Kurt’s lack of protest, Blaine presses down harder, feeling Kurt tense his whole body in resistance. But still, kurt doesn’t vocally protest.  
‘Come on,’ Blaine whispers, rubbing Kurt’s back with one hand to sooth him. ‘Just relax for me, okay?’  
Kurt’s still hesitant though, too scared to relax his muscles. Blaine presses down harder, so much so that it’s painful now for Kurt to resist, his urine sharp inside of him. His breathing heavier, Blaine pushing down firmer, hand warm against Kurt’s swollen stomach and-  
Oh.  
Kurt’s let a small sprinkle escape from him. Small, but enough for Kurt’s diaper to grow warm, the shock of releasing making Kurt freeze, Blaine knowing he’s down something.  
Hesitantly, Blaine presses his hand over Kurt’s crotch. Right there, he can feel it. A slow warmth under Kurt’s tracksuit bottoms, a loud crinkle of the diaper making both him and Blaine blush. Kurt’s pissed himself. It’s only a spurt, but it’s also a start.  
‘You’re being so good for me,’ Blaine croons. ‘Finish it for me, okay? I Know you need it so bad, you must be aching to let go.’  
Hearing Blaine’s words, Kurt tries to relax his muscles. Really, he does, but whenever he starts to relax his body automatically tenses up again, not used to letting go when not in front of a toilet.  
‘I- I can't,’ Kurt murmurs to Blaine.  
‘You can,’ Blaine persists. ‘Come on, you’ll feel so good,I promise.’  
‘I’m trying,’ Kurt whines. ‘I just can’t.’  
‘Okay.’  
Blaine shifts from his positions, rolling Kurt’s shoulder down so that Kurt’s lying on his has back/ Climbing over him, Blaine straddles him, the heavy weight of his body over Kurt’s crotch an added burden.  
‘Kurt, relax for me, okay? I know you can do this.’  
And then Blaine presses both his hand’s on Kurt’s stomach, lightly at first, but then hes inks them down hard, forcefully trying to make Kurt wet himself.  
Kurt’s body is unable to do anything else but release. All the pressure and swelling of his bladder giving into Blaine's touch, rushing down to Kurt’s cock and gushing out, the sound loud in the silence of the room. Kurt blushes, eyes beginning to water, but then Blaine soothes him with words of comfort.  
‘It’s okay, Kurt,’ he whispers. ‘You’re being so good for me. I love you.’  
Blaine can feel the diaper swell up underneath him, but still he doesn’t lift away his hands, pushing down for what feels like eternity, the heavy stream of Kurt’s urine still leaking out in desperate spurts. Kurt’s embarrassment has now turned to elation, the release so welcome he can’t help but enjoy it. Pulling down Kurt’s pants slightly, Blaine sees the yellow stained diaper, thick and padded, the faint smell of piss wafting out of it.  
Eventually, Kurt stop, the few last dribbles leaking out of his cock before the sound is gone and he turns away his face, mortified about what just happened.

‘i’m so sorry,’ he starts, unable to look at Blaine. ‘I didn't mean to.’  
‘No, no, it’s okay.’ Blaine frowns, cuddling Kurt again. ‘You did that all for me and i loved it, okay? I wanted it Kurt, really.’  
Kurt looks up at Blaine with dark, youthful eyes.  
‘Really?’  
‘Really,’ blaine confirms. ‘I just want you to be able to use your diapers, okay? If it makes you feel good then it’s a nice thing to do.’  
‘I did feel good,’ Kurt admits.  
‘Do you want to change it now?’ Blaine questions, giving Kurt’s diaper a small squeeze.  
Kurt shakes his head. ‘no… it kind of feels nice at the moment.’  
‘Warm?’  
‘Mmhmm,’ Kurt admits, giggling slightly and enjoying the glowing warmth spread around his balls. ‘Lets just stay like this for a bit.’

They stay there like that, for just chatting and cuddling for an hour. But then Kurt can feel an unwanted pressure in his bowels,not welcome at all.  
‘Okay, I gotta get up,’ he says, sitting up to rub his eyes and smooth down his hair.  
‘You gonna change?’  
‘No, i gotta use the bathroom.’  
Blaine frowns. hadn’t they just been through this?  
‘But Kurt,’ he starts, looking at Kurt’s crotch where he knows the diaper is. ‘Can’t you just-’  
‘I don’t have to pee, Blaine.’  
It dawns on blaine what Kurt means. But why should pooping be any different?  
‘You could still go.’  
‘Okay, no,’ Kurt starts, shaking his head. ‘Peeing is one thing, but poop is just messy Blaine. you have no idea what it’s like trying to clean yourself if you go in a diaper.’  
‘So you’ve done it before?’  
Kurt stutters, not knowing what to say.  
‘it- I dunno- I just- look, it happened once before when I was absolutely desperate and it was the middle of the night. I was 9. And cleaning yourself after that is not fun, Blaine.’  
‘I could help.’  
It’s so innocent, the way Blaine says it, his voice full of nothing but rich promises. Kurt considers it for a moment.  
‘I don’t think i could.’  
‘We can try.’

So Kurt lies back down on the bed, clenching his buttocks closed as Blaine starts holding him again.  
‘Maybe take deep breaths,’ Blaine suggests.  
Kurt does, and he has to admit, it does relax him, his body loosening up a bit.  
‘Can you feel it?’  
kurt nods, the first piece of poop already pressing against his hole, beginning to come out. He’s got cramps in his stomach from holding it so long, he half wishes he had gone earlier.  
‘Okay, just push it out , okay? I promise you it’s going to be fine.’  
Kurt concentrates on his body, trying to forget about what he was actually doing, relaxing himself.  
‘Push.’  
The first piece escapes him,peeking out and filling up the diaper, and Kurt makes a high pitched whine as it does so.  
‘Okay baby, you’re doesn so good,’ Blaine encourages. ‘try get it all out for me, okay?’  
Kurt squeezes it out against, holding his breath as it slowly comes out of him, the diaper spreading it out across his butt cheeks.  
Blaine keeps on pressing against his stomach; it’s less effective as when he needed to pee but it still helps. Eventually it’s all out, Kurt rolling over to see Blaine’s radiant smile.

‘Thank you,’ Blaine says, kissing Kurt, their tongues brushing past each other.  
‘No problem,’ Kurt murmurs, pulling away. ‘I really want to get changed now though.’  
‘Okay.’  
Blaine gets up off the bed, looking around/  
‘Where do you keep all your stuff?’ he asks, realising he doesn’t actually know.  
‘Bottom of the wardrobe.’  
Blaine rummages around before finding a large bag of fresh diapers, an old towel and some baby wipes. He’s not really sure how to do this but he figures he can work it out.  
Walking back to the bed, he spreads the towel out underneath Kurt's legs before taking Kurt’s pants off.  
‘Are you sure you want to do this?’ Kurt asks. ‘You really don’t have to, you know.’  
I want to,’ Blaine insists, unsticking the tabs of Kurt’s diaper. ‘Just relax for me, okay?’  
Kurt decides it will be better if he doesn’t think about the fact that his 17 year old boyfriend is changing his messy diaper, turning his head away and closing his eyes.

Pulling the front of Kurt’s diaper down, Blaine’s greeted with the sight of Kurt’s soft, dark cock, limp and dangling between Kurt's legs. Blaine’s not really sure what to do to it, awkwardly placing it on Kurt’s left thigh, feeling it twitch slightly in his hand.  
‘Hey, I’m trying to do a job here,’ he jokes, making Kurt groan in disbelief before giving in to laughter.  
Kurt realises Blaine’s going to start cleaning him and lifts his legs in the air, holding them up under his knees. Blaine mutters ‘thanks’ before looking at the brown mess smeared all over Kurt’s ass. Kurt was right, it was messy.  
The smell’s beginning to hit him now but it’s not that bad.He’s noticed it before; whenever Kurt goes for a dump the toilet never actually smells that bad. Blaine puts it down to all the healthy eating he does.  
Blaine moves the dirty diaper out from under Kurt’s ass, not really sure what to do with it. he decides that folding it and taping it up is the most hygienic thing to do, finding a new plastic bag and putting it in that. He’s put it in the bin later.  
Taking a wet wipe, he began to clean up Kurt’s skin, apologising when Kurt flinches.  
‘Is it cold?’ he asks.  
‘A bit,’ kurt admits. ‘But you’re doing good.’  
Blaine continues to wipe at Kurt’s skin, using four whole wipes before all the poop has gone. He puts each dirty one in the plastic bag, rather pleased at his resourcefulness. He can see why Kurt’s careful to shave now. Kurt’s careful to trim the pubes above his cock but shave his skin below it, making for a much easier clean up. Blaine can’t ignore the glistening of Kurt’s cock though, wet with his earlier piss. Trying to be as quick as possible, he runs a wet wipe over it, trying not to notice as Kurt gets hard slightly. Blaine’s not sure if Kurt wants to get hard from this, so he decides to ignore it. When he’s all done, he asks if Kurt wants underwear or a new diaper.

‘Neither,’ is Kurt’s reply.  
‘What?’  
‘Neither, Blaine,’ Kurt says, sitting up. ‘I’m going to thank you instead.’  
Wrapping his arms around Blaine’s neck, he pulls him down on top of him, fingers unbuckling Blaine's belt and pulling his jeans down. Kurt pleasantly surprised to find Blaine already hard.


End file.
